This invention relates to a folio of card material.
It is known to provide gift tokens in the form of greeting cards. Generally, a gift token comprises a sheet of card material which is folded to provide a folio comprising a rear panel and a cover. The cover is folded onto an adjacent surface of the rear panel. The adjacent surface generally has applied thereto an adhesive stamp on which is printed indicia indicating a value. On presentation of the token to an authorised dealer, the token can be exchanged for an article of then indicated value.
Although such tokens may have a similar appearance to greeting cards in that they may be provided with similar graphic representations, it may be considered more appropriate on a particular occasion to provide a greetings card accompanied by a gift rather than a token which can be exchanged for an article which could have been the gift.